


Captain Flint's Gay Fanclub in Nassau

by NahaFlowers



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Crack, Dooley can't stop putting his foot in his mouth#, Everyone fancies Flint, Flint just needs some comfort/sex, Flint needs all the boyfriends, M/M, Muldoon is a secret romantic, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:45:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11831886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers
Summary: They had stumbled upon each other by accident, mostly – having encountered each other in the dark of the hold, or the alleys of Nassau, or noted the men never seemed to visit the brothel even when they were gagging for it, or just been drawn to each other without really knowing why, until someday, somehow, they worked it out.At some point, they began meeting at the tavern.The gay men of Nassau discuss Captain Flint. Muldoon is convinced that he's like them, and believes there's more to the story than a witch wife inland and an ex-navy officer inexplicably becoming a pirate captain. Later, he and Dooley set out to prove that theory, to surprisingly successful results.





	Captain Flint's Gay Fanclub in Nassau

**Author's Note:**

> So I thought 'I bet all the gay pirates in Nassau club together sometimes and talk about how hot Captain Flint is' and then...this happened. Enjoy!

They had stumbled upon each other by accident, mostly – having encountered each other in the dark of the hold, or the alleys of Nassau, or noted the men never seemed to visit the brothel even when they were gagging for it, or just been drawn to each other without really knowing why, until someday, somehow, they worked it out.

At some point, they began meeting at the tavern.

It wasn’t all of them in Nassau, not by a long shot, and their reason for meeting (men from all different, often opposing crews, from quarter masters to cooks to the lowliest deck-swabber) – was never spoken aloud, much less official. But every now and then, these men would find themselves in each other’s company, in a dark corner of the tavern, and relax, slightly. They drank, and they talked, and the more they drank, the more they talked, with looser and looser tongues.

One of their favourite topics, on such occasions, was Captain Flint.

“Fuck, but he’s a fine-looking specimen of a man,” said Greville from the Ranger crew, one such evening. “Cap’n Vane would kill me for saying so, of course, but – I would, given the chance.”

“You’d do anyone who gave you half a chance,” said Cabot, earning himself an elbow in the stomach. “Aye, but we all would at that,” he conceded, thinking of Captain Flint’s ginger mane, and the well-defined muscles his fine clothes surely hid.

“I reckon he might be, though,” said Muldoon, thoughtfully. “One of us, like.”

“What, our Captain Flint, taking it up the arse?” exclaimed Dooley, earning himself hushing sounds from the men around him. “No way,” he said in a quieter voice. “He’s got a wife inland, don’t he?”

“Who d’ya hear that off?” asked O’Leary.

“Randall,” admitted Dooley, to gales of laughter.

“Oh yeah, and what does Randall know about anything?” asked Greville, mockingly.

Dooley stood up, his hands balling into fists, his face reddening, looking like he wanted to throw a punch.

“I heard she was a witch, Flint’s woman,” said Cabot, trying to redirect the conversation away from an early, violent, end.

“Hm, that might be true,” said Dooley thoughtfully, sitting back down, every now and then casting dirty glances at Greville, who just smirked infuriatingly back.

“Aye, well, whoever she is, that ain’t the whole story, I’m sure of it,” said Muldoon. “I mean, come on, bloke like him, clever, educated – he reads _Spanish_ , for fuck’s sake! Makes a beeline for the books in the Captain’s cabin every damn ship we take!”

“Could be for his missus,” said O’Leary.

Muldoon shrugged. “Maybe. But what I’m saying – I heard he was in the navy before he came here-”

“I was in the navy!” protested Dooley.

“Yeah, but Dooley, you were pressganged. I meant he was a proper officer, on the up and up, from what I heard, and then – he turns up here, out of the blue, becomes a pirate captain, abandons England completely – why?”

“Navy’s shit,” said Greville, shrugging. “Can’t blame him.”

“Not if you’re an officer, though,” said Dooley, although Muldoon was sure he was mostly saying it to annoy Greville.

“Right,” said Muldoon, before he could be contradicted again, “but what I’m saying is, right, what makes a bloke like that pack it all in and come to Nassau?”

The others looked at him expectantly, a captive audience. “He had a lover. Back in England. A man. And they found out about him, and told him to do one.”

“Poor bloke,” said Cabot, fervently.

“Bet Flint didn’t like that,” said Greville.

“Why d’you think he came to Nassau? Could have gone to France or something, but he came here, became a pirate captain, as a big fuck you to England.”

“Still,” said O’Leary. “Poor bloke. Wonder what happened to the lover?”

Muldoon shrugged.

“I’d agree with you if he didn’t keep making me scrub the deck twice over. Like he thinks he can’t be trusted with anything else. Who’d you hear that off, anyway, Muldoon?”

Muldoon shrugged. “Just a theory,” he said. “Plus, I’ve never seen him visit a brothel, or get pally with any of the men. Odd, innit?”

“I told you, he’s got a witch wife to go and see inland,” said Dooley. “And captains can’t just get chummy with us, or we’d never follow his orders again, would we, dimwit?”

“Would if I thought I might get a fuck out of it,” said O’Leary, to general noises of agreement.

Nodding and laughing, Muldoon said, “I dunno. Think what you like lads, but I reckon it’s deeper than that. I think he’s sad.”

“What, ‘cause of his broken heart?” asked Dooley mockingly. “Honestly, Muldoon, you’re such a fucking romantic, sometimes I think you’re actually a woman.” Muldoon reddened slightly as the others snorted. “Anyway, if that’s what it is, I wish he wouldn’t take his fucking sadness out on the crew, miserable bastard.”

“Or take it out in a more productive way,” said Greville, leering.

“Now, there’s a thought,” said Dooley. “Be fucking terrifying, though, wouldn’t it, fucking the captain? And imagine the morning after…”

“Be hot though,” said Cabot, and they all agreed, the conversation trailing off until O’Leary was persuaded and threatened and cajoled into buying them another round.

 

* * *

 

 

“D’you really think that?” asked Dooley as they prepared to board the Walrus the next day. “About Captain Flint?”

Muldoon grinned. “I’d bet you _anything_.”

Dooley snorted. “Come on, what have either of us got to bet with? We haven’t got a decent haul in _months_ thanks to our so-called captain.”

“Hmm, you’re right.” Dooley gave a satisfied smirk, one that slid of his face when Muldoon made his next comment. “Alright then, how about, instead of betting on it, both of us try to fuck Flint.”

“Try and _fuck_ him? Muldoon, you can’t be serious! He’d fucking killing us!”

“Aw, come on, neither of us have had a shag in months. If I’m right about the captain, neither has he. He’ll be gagging for it. Anyway,” he grinned, “what’s the fun in life without a little danger?”

“Yeah, there’s a little danger, and then there’s trying to fuck our mad captain. What makes you think he’s gonna back down and just let us fuck him, anyway?”

Muldoon shook his head. “Of course he’s not. That’s why we have to seduce him.”

Dooley practically turned purple. “ _Seduce_ him? He’s not some blushing virgin we have to persuade to give up his virtue!”

“Look, we’ll both go at it at once, if you’re too scared to try on your own. You in or not?”

“I’m not scared,” Dooley muttered under his breath. “Alright, I’m in.” And they shook on it.

 

They tried that night. Once everyone had retired to their hammocks, they crept out and across the ship, to the captain’s cabin. Muldoon knocked.

“What is it?” called Flint from within. Muldoon and Dooley looked at each other, and nodded, although Dooley still looked terrified. Muldoon pushed the door open.

“What do you want?” asked Flint when he saw them enter. He sounded grumpy, but not angry, which Muldoon took as a good sign. He nudged Dooley to indicate that he should speak.

“You’re looking nice, this evening,” said Dooley, awkwardly. Flint looked up at him sharply, his eyes narrowing. Muldoon rolled his eyes, kicking Dooley in the shin.

“What Dooley means to say, Captain, is that it’s a shame that such a fine specimen of manhood such as yourself, seems to have no woman to go to when we’re ashore. Must get awfully lonely…”

Flint switched his gaze to Muldoon, and snorted. Then he broke out into full-blown, side-clutching laughter, and _God_ it had been _too long_ since he had laughed like this. “Who told you I had no woman?” he asked curiously, once his laughter had abated.

“I told you,” Dooley hissed, but Muldoon was unfazed. If nothing else, it was good to see the Captain in a good mood for once.

“Well, whether you do or not, there’s no women aboard this ship. Could still get…lonely. Cold. In the need for…comfort.” Muldoon made his voice low and alluring, and thought he had actually succeeded in making Flint blush slightly, although that could have been a trick of the light.

“And you want to- what? Provide that comfort for me?” He raised his eyebrows, interested despite himself.

“Yes,” said Dooley, causing Muldoon to slam his hands to his forehead in despair at his friend. “What? That’s what we want, ain’t it? I’m assuming comforting him means fucking him, right?”

Muldoon was about to chastise Dooley – really, was it really so hard to exercise just a _little_ subtlety? – but Flint made a choked noise and Muldoon turned to look at him proper.

“You want to fuck me?” asked Flint, his voice barely above a whisper, and somehow, between Muldoon’s attempted seduction and Dooley’s clumsiness, they had succeeded in flustering Flint.

“Yes,” said Muldoon, looking unflinchingly into Flint’s eyes.

Flint looked away. “Why?” he asked.

Muldoon had expected protestations, at the very least questioning as to why _they_ wanted to fuck _him_ and not the other way around. He looked at Dooley helplessly.

“Because Muldoon thought-” Dooley started.

He realised Dooley was going to give the whole game away. “Because I thought you were fucking gorgeous,” said Muldoon, watching Flint’s Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallowed with great satisfaction.

“And Dooley?” he asked, eyes flitting to the other man.

Dooley looked surprised at being addressed by name. “I’m hardly gonna say no, am I? Not with an arse like that.”

Flint properly blushed this time. “Do – um – do many of the crew talk about me like that, then?” he asked, trying to sound casual.

“Not that we know of,” said Muldoon.

“Yeah, me and Muldoon are the only ones on our crew, that we know of. The others-”

“There are others?” said Flint, his voice going high.

“There’s a few of us, yeah,” admitted Muldoon. Might as well come clean – they’d come too far to turn back now. And Flint was definitely interested, unless he was very much mistaken.

“Right,” he said, fists clenching and unclenching on the wooden desk. “Right.” He took a deep breath. “You should know I don’t usually do this. Haven’t ever done this,” he amended.

“What, got fucked by a man?” asked Dooley.

Flint blushed even harder, it seemed, but when he answered, there was a sadness in his voice, and Muldoon wondered if he had been right about Flint’s past. “No, I’ve definitely done that,” he said. “I meant, let any of my crew fuck me.”

“Oh right,” said Dooley, “because Muldoon said-”

“Not now, Dooley,” said Muldoon sharply, and Flint’s eyes snapped to him, shrewd but somehow anxious as well. “Are you going to let us fuck you or not, Captain?”

Flint swallowed. “How do you want me?” was all he asked.

Muldoon and Dooley looked at each other, matching disbelief and eagerness in their eyes.

“On the hammock, trousers down,” said Muldoon.

Flint nodded and did as he bid, hurriedly, as if he didn’t want to give himself or them time to change their minds.

Flint’s arse, already such an object of desire even when clothed, was a sight to see in all its naked glory. It was covered in freckles, round and soft and bared to the sky. Perfect.

Muldoon unbuckled his belt and started unlacing his trousers, hearing Dooley do the same beside him. He had caught a glimpse of Flint’s already achingly hard cock before he had lain down on his front, and just the sight of it had been enough to induce Muldoon to full hardness.

“God, I am so hard,” said Dooley. “If the men could see what we were doing now,” he said, and Flint whined from the hammock, humping it slightly in his eagerness to get off.

Muldoon leaned down and bit his arse, because he could. Flint groaned. “How do we do this?” he asked Dooley.

Dooley shrugged, hand working slowly and steadily over his cock, looking between Flint and Muldoon. “Honestly, I could get off just looking at him,” he said.

Flint growled. “You’d better fucking not,” he said, twisting his neck to look over his shoulder at them. “Dooley, you can fuck my mouth, and Muldoon, my arse. There’s oil in the desk.” It seemed to be taking him a great deal of effort to speak, and when he had finished, he buried his head into the hammock, his blush spreading all the way down his back to the top of his arse.

Muldoon stifled a groan as he rifled in the Captain’s drawers for the oil. Captain Flint, giving him orders to _fuck him_. It was beyond his wildest dreams. Despite his assurances to Dooley, he had had no idea how this night was going to play out. It could just as easily have ended up with the two of them being chucked overboard. At the very least, he had expected it to take a while to persuade Flint. But he was just so fucking eager for it.

He covered his fingers in oil and worked Flint open. The captain was gasping around Dooley’s cock as he scissored his fingers, moaning as Muldoon hit that particular spot. He drew off Dooley’s cock momentarily. “Enough,” he said hoarsely. “Just fuck me.”

Muldoon didn’t need to be told twice. Slicking his cock, he wasted no time in pulling Flint’s arse open and sliding into him, rocking back and forth into his captain as Flint gasped and thrust back, at the same time hungrily licking and sucking at Dooley’s cock.

Dooley came first and Flint swallowed it all, Dooley’s spend going down his throat and every last drop being licked up by Flint as if it was water in a desert. The sight of that, and of Flint debauched and wild with come on his cheeks and lips was what set Muldoon off, coming in great long streams into Flint’s arse, as Flint kept rocking back into him, milking out his spend. Muldoon couldn’t remember the last time he had had such good sex.

He reached around to pull at Flint’s cock to bring him off, but it seemed somewhere between him and Dooley, Flint had come as well, with nary a whimper to indicate it. Instead, Muldoon rolled off the captain and lay next to him, wrapping an arm around his chest. He kissed Flint’s shoulder, a little warily, but Flint seemed to like it – at any rate, he scooted closer into Muldoon’s arms.

“That was so good,” said Flint, sleepily, “I haven’t felt that good since-” He cut off sharply, his body stiffening, tensing up, but Muldoon kissed his hair and he relaxed again, little by little. Flint looked up at Dooley, who was still standing by the hammock, looking dazed. “Come on,” he said, reaching a lazy arm out to Dooley, “there’s room for three. Just about.” He huffed a laugh, and Dooley, with a quick look at Muldoon, clambered onto the rickety hammock and pulled Flint’s arms around him.

“Thank you,” said Flint, and he must have been nearly asleep, for the next minute, he heard whispery snores coming from the captain. He almost giggled. They fell asleep like that, all pressed together, and Muldoon caught himself hoping that this wasn’t a one-off, that it would happen again, even though that was impossible.

 

 


End file.
